wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandfather
"Grandfather" (Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Sr) is a demonic being who ruled the world before being overthrown by his son Monty Uno aka Numbuh 0. Many years later, he is revived by his other son and successor Father and begins transforming the people of the world into Senior Citizombies. Grandfather is very tall and lanky, and significantly taller than a normal person. He has a bald head and a large beard with long, scraggly strands of hair. Despite making only one appearance, Grandfather is the most powerful villain in the Kids Next Door series. Appearance Grandfather is very tall and lanky, and significantly taller than a normal person. Despite his old age, He has a bald head and a large beard with long, scraggly strands of hair. 'Background' Early Life Many years ago, Grandfather ruled the world with an iron fist and forced all children to work in his tapioca factories. Tamakachi states that her friends been slaving away making tapioca for 11,000 days straight, and their father does in sneer at them like Eggman's the evil king of the world (which the little friend emphasizes that he is). The Tamakachi states that she's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree. His wish is granted when he opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology as well as the Bible, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use weapons similar to Gunpla. Tetramaru plans to use these resources to create a team similar to Team Okaina while Benedict Uno balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating Eggman's powers. Tetramaru's family and her new friend discovered the GEATHJERK Empire's legendary ruler, Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno himself, who helped them on even the odds of fighting against Poachers, Terrorists and Criminals. However, Grandfather finds out about this rebellion and gives Tamakachi and Tetramaru three seconds to go to their room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Grandfather counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his son shouts his number and fires a beam at his father, decommissioning him and reverting him to a harmless old man saving Tamakachi and Tetramaru to fight against the Eggman Empire with Sonic's help. After the Ancient Eggman Empire has fallen, Tetramaru was put to sleep by her brother. Reawakening and Decomissioning Years later, Grandfather's younger son, Benedict Uno aka Father, used the Recommissioning Module on Grandfather, now a decrepit old man, to restore his former self, expecting to work together with him to destroy the Kids Next Door and rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather shuns his son and orders him to leave, calling him a failure, and only awakened him just because that the fact that Father could not destroy the "irksome" Kids Next Door by himself. He then said that he liked his other son more anyways even if he had destroyed his powers, making his only loyal younger son leave his side. He then revealed his plan: To turn all the kids in the world into Senior Citi-Zombies, as well as everyone who has ever been a kid. The villains cheer, until they realize that they all used to be children and that this amounts to every person in the world. They try to flee, but in vain; Grandfather turns all of them into his zombie minions and orders them to invade the Kids Next Door's treehouses throughout the world, turning them into zombies as well and turning the treehouses into tapioca factories. At the Moonbase, realizing the severity of the situation, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a device at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Tommy Gilligan, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Toiletnator. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. Back at Moonbase which is now under attack by Grandfather's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 try to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60. Unfortunately, she is infected. Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Grandfather roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villains point out that he defeated the KND, controls all the world's villains and he has all the tapioca he can eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of KND before his reign will be permanent. When kids read it, they discover the only thing more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Treasure Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 recommissions Numbuh 0 and informs him about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Numbuh 1 and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Father stay behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets angry, recreating his black suit but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuh 0 and the Armed Faction Army refused to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him. On the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh 1. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh 1 manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. Sixth High School War 'Operation A.R.M.A.D.A' 'Reawakening again' After Dr. Eggman created Senna Kyoudou, Grandfather gained Acnologia aka Numbuh Hatred's powers to restore his former self, expecting for the addition of the Eggman Army. Dr. Eggman adds Toshiya to Senna's Squadron. Grandfather shuns Toshiya and calling him a Miserable Beast, and only awakened just because that the fact that the Ultimate Weapon, Senna can easily destroy the "irksome" Kids Next Door by herself. He then revealed his plan: To turn unleash the Egg Fleet on the Kings Next Door Headquarters and invade it and turned it into Eggman's Headquarters. With Dr. Eggman's army cheering and set for deployment. Eggman order's Senna Squadron to invade the Treehouse of Kings Next Door while Grandfather orders them to invade the cities throughout the world. With the Treehouse and Shintotropolis city invaded, Devil Greed spreads this to every Planet of the Dyna System galactically, turns the Galaxy into Dr. Eggman's Galactic Empire in only one hour. Family *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno (Great Grandfather) *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother (Grandmother) *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill (mother and aunts) *Monty Uno A.K.A. Numbuh 0 (elder son) *Benedict Uno/Father (younger son) *Paul Uno/Uncle (youngest son) *Mrs. Uno A.K.A. Numbuh 999 (daughter In-Law) *Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (grandson) *DCFDTL (adoptive grandchildren) *DHFUTH (grandchildren) Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities